In the game of golf, players use a club to strike a golf ball towards a hole in the ground. Often the hole is surrounded by hazards, including water hazards such as ponds, lakes, and even the ocean. Golf balls that enter the water hazards typically sink because regulation golf balls are denser than water. Retrieving golf balls that have sunk into the water hazards is difficult, and golf balls left in the bodies of water may pose an environmental risk. It would be advantageous to provide a golf ball that can be easily retrieved from a water hazard.